I do
by puzzlemistress
Summary: 1. I am not killing off Tula. What happens in this episode will be important in chapt 2 so pay attention. The 'n' word will be used as a translation for a word so look for that. Also to all of my wattpad writers, go to DC Comics Watty Awards and vote for either Kaldur's Pain or Sleeping Kaldur for the Kaldur'ahm category. Hope you enjoy the squel to Marry Me? T Lanuage.
1. The Announcement

Kaldur took a deep breath before he typed in the coordiantes. He knew that this was going to have to happen eventually and did not want this to happen the other way. Talking to Garth and Tula of his engagement was going to be one of the hardest things he has to do, besides coming out to his team and his parents. His parents, Calvin and Shalina but happily accepted his choices and only wanted his happiness. When he told the king and queen of his sexual orentation, he was nearly paralyzed with fear but was soon settled by their acceptance. The rest of Atlantis on the other hand, not as accepting. The Atlantean people barely accepted his father, who is colored, being with his mother, who is caucasian. The gossip of the town was Kaldur being born and looking more like Calvin than his mother. Facing racism in Atlantis was hard enough, he knew that coming out as gay was going to cause an uproar throughout Shayaris and all of Atlantis.

He asked Queen Mera where Garth and Tula were and she informed him that they were in the square. He swam to the square, feeling the all know glares from the citizens. Even though he has saved Atlantis several times along with the surface, he still was the "neger demoon" or the nigg*r demon to them. Swimming past the citizens, he spotted the pair near the amulet cart. He swam behind them and placed a gentle hand on Tula's shoulder. She turned too look at the hand and smiled seeing her friend.

"Hello Kaldur," she hugged him tightly while Garth placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"It is good seeing you again old friend. What brings you to Atlantis? Is there an assignment for us?" he asked.

"No. I need to speak with the both of you privately."

"What is the matter?"

"I do not wish to talk about a personal matter such as this in the square. Please," Kaldur begged in a soft whisper.

"Of course Kaldur. Lead the way," Garth said, stepping in.

The three of them swam to the balcony of the conservatory. They notice there were not any classes in session, meanign they had some privacy. Kaldur placed two fingers onhis engagment ring in his pocket and found his coruage.

"My friend, what is so important that you need to tell us in private?"

"I-I am engaged," he pulled the necklace out from his pocket.

"Oh, Kaldur I am so happy for you! That is wonderful!" Tula cheered happily while she embraced her friend tightly.

"Congratulations Kaldur. I know she must be a special person for you to find the courage to propose. When will we meet her? Do you parents know? Does King Arthur and the Queen know?" Garth asked while going to hug his friend.

Kaldur instantly stiffened and took a deep breath.

"She is not from Atlantis."

"I figured as much since you rarely come home. We are still happy for you Kaldur," Tula said.

"She is not a she either. I-um-I am engaged to a man," he rushed out as he felt the atmosphere change.

"What?" Garth and Tula asked slowly.

"I am engaged to a man on the surface. He makes me extremely happy and I hoped-"

"Your gay!" Garth shouted.

"Not so loud! This is why I did not want to this conversation to happen in the square," Kaldur ordered sharply.

"I do not believe this. I knew the surface would do this to you. I knew the surface would change you for the worse."

"Garth please do not-"

"I firgured you of all people would react like this Garth. I would hope that you being my friend for the longest time would make you see differently. Apperantly I was mistaken," Kaldur explained as he became defensive.

"You are ruining your life and for what, a man who does not even know you?" Garth asked angrily.

"We have been dating since I was seventeen, I am twenty-eight years old Garth."

"Since when you were ever dating a man?"

"It was several months after you told me of you engagment to Garth, Tula. He was there for me when I needed a friend the most. I loved him for a long time, even before you told me you loved another," Tula looked down at the memory.

"You are throwing away your career. What does King Arthur say abotu this? Does he even apporve of this?"

"I told him of my sexual rentation. He approves and onyl wishes for my happiness and is proud of me coming to terms with who I am. I onyl wished that you both would accept me for who I am. Again, I was proven wrong," he put his head down in embrassment and guilt.

"Kaldur-"

"It does not matter. I only came here to tell you of my engagment and that you were and are still invited to the cemerony. I am going to assume, Garth, that you will not be in attendance."

"I am sorry my friend, but I can not support this decision. I can not and will not."

"I figured as much. Tula, will you be in attendance?"

"Yes. I will come," she agreed.

"Thank you. I must go and inform my parents of my engagement. Hopefull they will take the news with a happier tone than you have, Garth. Goodbye, _old_ friend, Tula," Kaldur nodded to them both before swimming away, wiping the small tear in his eye.

Tula wanted to call him back but Garth stopped her. She pulled away from his touch, slightly furious at her husband.

"Tula-"

"We may not understand his choice of love or even like this decision, but that does not mean we treat him differently because of it," she glared at him.

"It is wrong Tula. Relationships such as those are wrong and immoral and-"

"He has been trhough enough pain adn hatred for who he is, and now he see us as one of those people. I do nto aprove of his relationship Garth but he is our brother."

"No brother of my would ever commit such a sin-" Tula slapped him across his face.

"How dare you. He has supported you through everything, suffered abuse for you being your friend and you have the audacity to no longer your brother. You sicken me!"

"Me? ME! He is laying in bed with another man and I sicken you!"

"He needs us more now than ever and you-oh my Neptune Garth."

"I am not having this conversation with you Tula. I am done," he moved to leave the roof.

"Are you going to tell? Are you going to ruin his life?" Tula demanded worriedly.

"Neptune will punish him for this. He does not want or need me to add to that," he swam off the roof and back to the Convertory for class.

Tula stayed on the roof top, feeling more conflicted than any time before. Cradling her throbbing head, she prayed to Neptune for guidance.

* * *

In tears, Kaldur swam to his parent's house, more terrfied than before. He knew that Garth was not going to be pleased with the engagament but he hoped that he would at least pretend to be joyful for him. He became terrifed of what his parents would say about this. Standing at the door and taking a nervous breath, he knocked on the door. His mother, Shalina, came to the door and smiled joyfully at her son's return.

"Kaldur! My son welcome home!" she cheered loudly while hugging him tightly.

He felt slightly better while being in his mother's arms. The protectiveness of his mother's embrace sooth his nerves completely. With a soft hum, he returned the embrace as he noticed his father come from the separate room.

"Welcome home my son," he said while placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It is good to be home father. I come bearing wonderful news," Kaldur said as his nerve slowly crept back into his mind.

"Really? Well come on my son, tell of this glorious news. I just finished making tea for me and your father. Would you like some? You look very thin Kaldur. Are you eating? Are you working yourself too hard again? How long are you staying?" Shalina prattled on while pulling her son into the house.

"Shalina, my darling, your smothering the poor boy. Let him in the house first before bombarding him with all of these questions," Calvin said lovingly while chuckling.

"It is fine father. Tea would be nice mother, thank you. Please, may we sit?" Kaldur said while motioning to the four lounging chairs in the small living room.

"Of course my son. Please help me with the tea my son. I am getting too old for going back and forth," she said while going tot he kettle of tea.

"Mother please, you are barely in your forties yet," he reached on the top shelve for the three tea cups.

"I am close enough my son."

"My love, you are fourty-one years old and you do not look a day over twenty. Stop worrying over small matters such as those. You will always be the same twenty-one-year-old I meet in the square and you always will," Calvin expalined while going to her side and kissing her cheek.

"Even after all of these years, when ever you go on about not caring for my age, I feel like that young girl again, falling in love for the first time my darling," she kissed her husband softly while humming softly.

Kaldur chuckled softly, thinking to how Roy can be similar to his father as a small smile graced his lips. He took the cups to the sitting room and placed them down. He heard his mother gigglign softly along with his fatehr sooth humming before thye both came into the room. They took a seat ont he opposite side of their son and Shalina poured each of them a cup.

"So what is this glorious news you have for us?" Calvin asked.

"Well, I-um, I have to apologize, I am nervous about your reaction," Kaldur turned sheepish while wringing his hands.

"It is alright my son. Just take a breath and explain the best you can," Shalina explained hold reaching out to hold his hand.

"The best way I can explain this is showing you," he pulled out his engagement ring with a worried expression on his face.

"Is that-" Calvin started to ask.

"Yes. This is my engagement ring," he answered softly.

"Oh my gosh," Shalina said in shock while her eyes widened.

"My engagement is to m-my boyfriend of ten odd years," Kaldur became extremely anxious as tears of fear started to swell in his eyes.

"Oh, my son is getting married! I can not believe this! When did this happen? Where? How?" she prattled off while launching herself at her son, hugging him tightly.

"Wait, y-you are not angry or displeased?" he asked confused.

"Why? This is glorious! My son is getting married, who would not be happy?" she asked while smiling.

"I-I thought you wanted me to marry an Atlantean woman or even a woman for that matter."

"Kaldur, listne to me my son," Calvin moved to sat next to him. "If we, your mother and I, did not accept your choice of marriage, we would be hpyocrites. Our love was denied and rejected due to our, physcial appearances. Hwo could we deny and reject you for your love due to your gender? We want you to be happy my son. No matter where that happiness is. We love you so much, no matter whom you decide to settle diwn with. Okay. Never be ashame of your love. Love is a powerful weapon, more powerful than any man made weapon in the universe. Am I understood?" Kaldur looked at his father, smiling softly.

"Yes. Thank you," he hugged him tightly while all sense of nerves left his body.

"You are very welcome my son. Now, when do we get to meet this young lad. I must meet my new son in law before we give you away at your wedding."

Tehy sat and talked of when and where Shalina and Calvin were goign to meet Roy. Although his 'friends' did not accept his love, this family and Team, who were sort of like his fmaily, accpeted his love. The people who truly mattered to him accpeted his love, adn that is all that matter.

* * *

In light of everything happening in our world, I thought posting a story like this would bring light to both sides of coming out to family and friends. Part of me feels as if I should not have written this since I am a straight woman trying to tell the story of a gay man but with a knowlegde I have and the stories we hear in our socety through youtube and other forms of social media, I decided to tell this story. Love trumps hate, no matter what. Love is all we have in our world, a world so full of hatred and anger, love wins the day. So go out into the world and spread that love and spread that pride. To my LGBT+ community, it is okay to be who you are. I don't care what society or homophoic jerks say about it. You are you and no human being in a civiled society would try and force you to change. Only people those who truly love you will accept you for who you are. Whether that be gay or bi or trans or queer, it doesn't matter. We need more open minded poeple in our society who embrace change and positive energy, not those who only brign negativity. For my friends who are standig up to injustice and fighing peacfully for equaity and acceptance, thank you. Continue that fight, for you have my support. I am not part of the LGBT+ community, but I am a supporter of the community. I hope that can be enough. I will use my writing to try and bring change and hope and love to those who are in need of those attributes. I will never stop writing, I will never stop standing up for what is right. My voice may be small, but I will use it to set the world on fire. Love is Love and Love trumps hate. Be happy and proud of your identity and have a creative day or night. Bless you all and be safe.


	2. I Do?

Summary: it the days for Kaldur's and roy's wedding. The hall is decorated, the food is prepared, now all we need now are our two husbands. Let's just say that faith has other plans for them.

* * *

No pov

Of all the days the Icicle family decides to make freezing mayhem. Aquaman and Aqualad were taking care of two of them.

"Come on my son, tell me you are not excited for today."

"I would like to focus on the matter at hand, my liege." he knocked out Icicle Sr. then turned to face his King.

"Well?"

"Of course I am excited, my king. It is not every day I get married."

"Now, the wedding is an hour and a half, let us get you to the Watchtower."

They were beamed to the Watchtower to see the queen and his mother ready to get him dressed. They started to talk quickly in Atlantean while pushing and tugging Kaldur to his room to get his dressed. Kaldur barely had time to think while they chatted. Once Kaldur was dressed in his white tuxedo, his comm link went off. He excused himself to the bathroom to answer it.

"Hello,"

" _How is my fiance doing?"_

"Very frazzled." he chuckled.

" _No regrets yet?"_

"Never. I just got back from a mission so not much time to rest."

" _We can push it back an hour if you want. I don't care when I marry you, as long as I get to be your husband then I'll marry you at midnight or four in the afternoon."_

"Oh Roy, you are a poetic today aren't you?"

" _I try. I can't wait to see you."_

"Same to you. Roy,"

" _Yea,"_

"We are doing the right thing, right?"

" _You just said you didn't have any regrets,"_ Kaldur didn't miss how Roy's voice now turned nervous.

"I just want to make sure we are doing it at the right time."

" _Kal, we only live once, and with our jobs, we aren't promised tomorrow. Why not now?"_

"Kaldur, my son, you might want to see this!" Shalina shouted.

" _Kal what's going on?"_

"I do not know yet," he walked out into the room to see a new broadcast.

It was an image of Joker with headline "No laughing matter". He took the remote and turned the volume up.

"Well hello kiddie. It's your favorite clown. I'm sick and tired of the Justice Chumps and their kiddies saving the day so I am giving them the biggest challenge ever. I have over a hundred bombs scattered around the globe set to go off in twelve hours. They have a choice, save the people or stop me. All of this will be broadcast live around the world so sorry about ruining your regular schedule programs. Good luck boys, you'll need it-" he muted the tv and started to change back into uniform.

"Roy, we are going to have to postpone the ceremony. You need to get to the Watchtower now."

" _I just saw Joker's little program. I heard over the police radio that they found a bomb near my location. I'm heading there now."_

"I'm on my way," he took off to the zeta beam and started to type in the location.

" _Babe no. I'm already here and the bombs gonna go off in ten minutes. Find Nightwing to walk me through this."_

Kaldur growled softly and went looking for Nightwing. He was at the command room and gave him the comm link. Martian Manhunter was able to pull up the image of Roy's location. Nightwing was able to get a image on Roy with sound to hear him.

"Red you have to go slowly okay. I can see the wires and you need to cut them all at the same time."

" _Are you nuts?"_

"Roy shut up and do it now! You only have four minutes!'"

" _What a great fuckign way to spend my wedding day,"_ he snarled while he held the pillars to the wires and cut them all at the same time.

Kaldur held his breath and shut his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and look to see Roy was pulling the bomb out. He sighed in small relief but then the timer came back on and started to quickly count backwards from three. As the timer reached one, before anyone had time to speak, the bomb exploded, releasing a bright white light. The explosion caused the camera feed to go out, a loud shout from Kaldur was all the sound to be heard. Tears started to swell in his eyes but unwillingly let them fall. Nightwing places a hand on his shoulder while Kaldur's body shook.

" _Kaldur you better not be crying,"_

"Dammit Red!" Kaldur growled angrily as a soft chuckle escaped Nightwing's lips

" _Relax babe, it was a flash bomb. Some of them have to be fake while other are real. I'm coming to the Watchtower now."_

"Copy that," they ran to the meeting hall.

Roy came several minutes later and ran to the meeting hall to join them. Kaldur saw him come in and he walked up to his fiancè, kissing his cheek hastily, before taking his seat.

"Thank you for joining us. From Joker's message, it sounds like half of the bombs are fake," Canary explained.

"We can't send the League on a goose chase trying to figure out which ones are real or not."

"Couldn't Superman and Superboy scan them?"

"They are already scanning the globe to figure out where they are around the globe. Other than that, they are unable to scan to see if they are actual bomb thanks to the bomb being laced with lead," Batman explained.

"So we have to figure it out the old fashion way," Kid chuckled.

"Appears so. We have to move quickly Everyone get on a ship and be ready to leave. One more thing Aqualad, Red Arrow,"

"Yes," they answered.

"Hope you are enjoying your wedding day," Batman slightly smirked while chuckled echo the room.

They quickly dismissed themselves and headed to their assigned ships. They fiancès kissed each other quickly before boarding their ships. Roy's ship left for Cuba while Kaldur was sent to Russia. The League and Team divided into factions across the the numbers of the bombs came to one and as the day came to an end. The last bomb was near Kaldur location, meaning he made a mad dash to reach it in time. Roy tried to get there before he did but he was too late. He kneeled down next to him as he tried to disarm it.

"How close are you?'

"Not enough. It will not shut down."

"Nightwing-" Roy started to explain but was stopped by Kaldur's lips.

"I love you," he whispered softly when he pulled away.

He took the bomb into his hand ran off the cliff side, diving deep into the ocean.

"No! Wing, Kaldur took the bomb off the clif."

" _He's gonna let it blow in the water,"_

"It'll kill him," Roy realized. "Kaldur, get out of there now!"

" _Roy, I love you,"_ Kaldur said as the com link began to break up due to the depth of he was at.

Kaldur used his telekinesis to alert the sea creatures to quickly flee was the time ticked away. As Roy was about to off, water splashing entire waves in every direction.

"NO!" Roy shouted loudly while looking over edge frantically.

He prayed that eh was okay as eh looked for him. He was about to jump in the water but was stopped by see a dark figure start to swim up. To his relief, Kaldur emerge from the water. His eyes filled with tears of joy as Kaldur used the water to elevate him back on the cliff. He walked to him and hugged him tightly.

"If you ever pull some damn bullshit like that again, I will kill you do you hear me?" Roy said as he fought sobbing into his shoulder.

"Very well," Kaldur chuckled while rubbing his back as a soft silence surrounded them.

"Now then, you still wanna get married today," Roy asked after three minutes of silence.

They both chuckled loudly as they pulled away. The Bioship landed several feet behind them and the Team watched as they shared the inmate moment. Kaldur gave a short wave to them as Roy kisses his cheek.

"Let's get these two love birds married!" Wally shouted as the rest of the Team cheered, the couple laughing at their antics.

* * *

Several hours later, the guest were in their seats at the beach having to change venues due to entirely missing their appointment. Mera, Shalina, Arthur and Calvin watched as the final touches to his suit, making sure his tie was straightened. He kept fumbling with the medals, that he earned through his service, on his vest and checking for stains on his vest. They knew how nervous he actually was, without having to say a single word. Calvin walked up to his nervous son and rubbed his shoulders softly.

"Calm down Kaldur'ahm. You are going to be fine."

"The last we tried this father, Joker appeared. I just want to go perfectly."

"And it will my son. You are so blessed and fortunate to have found someone who loves you such as him. He will make sure everything's running smoothly."

"Mother, your highnesses, can you give me and my father a moment alone, please?"

"Of course, take all the time you need," they quickly left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Okay my son, out with it," Calvin ordered.

"What if I am not ready? What if I am jumping into this too quickly?" Kaldur asked, his voice becoming panicked.

"My son, if you truly believed that, you would not be standing here, in a suit, on one of the most important days of your life. You would not be wasting your time."

"How do you know that?"

"Because of your duty to serve, you do not know how much time you have left. You would not dare waste a second of it. Listen to me, my son, when you were born, all I and your mother wanted for you was your happiness. The one thing we always told you was to be ha-"

"Happy and live my own life," finished before his father could, repeating the old mantra he heard before nearly a dozen times.

"That's right. What is stopping that now? Look around my son, life is happening. Look how lucky you are to be alive right now." Kaldur smiled softly as he pondered his words. "Roy Harper loves you. He loves you enough to get down on his knee and ask you to marry him. Do not squander this opportunity on fears of the future. The future the best thing to look forward to. You told me stories of him for so long and at times I felt the love you have for him. When you would prattle on and for what felt like hours about this one man, I felt and knew you were feeling the same thing I felt for your mother. You have the chance to live the reality you dreamed of. Do not waste it my son. I am so proud of you, your mother is proud of you, the king and queen are so proud of you. Be happy, you may not get another chance with the duties you have."

"How are you so accepting of this? Everyone in Atlantis hates me and is disgusted by my choice. Why?" Kaldur asked in amazement.

"I was told that there was a chance you are not my biological son. It did not matter to me. I always wanted a son to cherish and love and guide through life. Do you honestly believe that I would toss the dream away all over who you chose to love. You do not pick who you love, you do however, chose if you want that love. I want and dreamed of this day for so long. The only thing that changed is that instead of a daughter in law, I recieve a son in law. I would trade all of my riches just to see you happy. That is what a father is suppose to do for their children. Despite everything in the world and prejudice, you love your children, gay or straight or whatever they chose, they are still **YOUR** children. I would never live with myself if I missed this moment due to my own selfishness," he grabbed his son's shoulder and gave him a small shake. "Your choice is not up to me or your mother or anyone. **DO NOT** allow anyone that power. I love you my son more than anyone on this earth or any other planet. Biologically mine or not you are my son. I stayed up with you on the nights you could not sleep. I taught you how to fight just like my father taught me. You are my son. Period end of story. Am I understood?" Kaldur has a small tear in his eye and reached to hug his father.

Calvin rubbed his back gently as he squeezed his son tightly. Kaldur always appreciated his father for his acceptance; not matter how much crap he got for it. They pulled away and Calvin wiped his single tear away.

"Now then, let's get you married," he smiled to him.

"Thank you father," he smiled back to him.

They walked out of the room and smiled to his family. Shalina took his hand and walked with him to the ceremony room. They heard the soft playing of M'gann violin as the doors opened. Queen Mera and King Arthur walked down arm in arm down the aisle first. Calvin followed behind him, Shalina deciding to walk her son down the aisle. Finally, the guest stood as Shalina and Kaldur walked down the aisle. Roy eyes widened to see his fiancé walking down in a crispy white tuxedo with the brightest smile on his face. Kaldur even wore the same cufflink that Roy bought him for their first date. Roy pondered on his life and how he got to this point. Out of all the lows in his life, this was worth. A small tear came to his eye as he thought of times where Kaldur was there for him. For the good, the bad, the bloody and the clean. Roy wiped the tear away as Oliver clasped a firm hand on his back.

"You gotta good one Roy. Proud of you," he whispered in his ear.

The mother and son finally reached the alter, Kaldur hugging his mother tightly before turning to his father, hugging him as well. Roy reached his hand out to him but Kaldur looked at his King sitting next to the Queen. He walked to him and hugged him tightly. Arthur was just as much of a father to him as Calvin was. Arthur, taken aback by the embrace, quickly hugged him back tightly, patting his back gently. He pulled away and hugged his queen tightly as well before returning to the alter. Kaldur took his soon to be husband's hand and hugged him loosely while kissing his cheek.

"You clean up well," he chuckled while Roy kissed his cheek.

"You look incredible Kal," he pulled back to fully examine his fiancé.

"Are we ready to begin?" The preacher asked.

They nodded softly as they held hands. Both lovers tuned out the preacher as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Their eyes spoke louder than any voice in the world. After all they have been through together, they got to this moment, hand in hand, on the greatest day of their lives, the world slowly began to feel meaningless. They were pulled out of their fantasy world by the preacher saying their names.

"Are you ready to take your vows?"

They both looked at each other and realized, they forgot to write their vows. Roy started laughing before Kaldur joined him knowing the reason. The guest, still looking confused, waited until the laughter died down.

"Leave it to us," Roy began, stopping to take a breath "to forget our damn vows," Kaldur merely clutched his hand, holding his stomach in laughter.

"I believe with all of the chaos th-that has happened we fo-forgot," he added as his words got caught up with his laughter.

"Do you both wish for pre-written vows?"

"You know what babe, what about us is prewritten. Let's just talk and see where it goes," Roy suggested.

"I would not have it any other way. Do you wish to go first?"

"Might as well," Roy cleared his throat and looked into Kaldur's eyes. "Kal, um, you know I suck at speeches but I'll get it right for you," a soft chuckled came from the guests. "Baby, I remember our first date like it was yesterday. But I never intended to go all 'home run' on you that night. I didn't even think you would loosen up and have a beer or three with me. But you did, and we did it. And I'm sorry to Kaldur's parents for hearing that last part," a soft chuckle echoed the room. "And I wouldn't trade that night for anything. It was about the morning after and you said 'sexual intercourse is suppose to be between people with a connection' and you went on that rant for a good ten minutes before I kissed you. That wasn't the beer and whisky talking, that was all me. That was the most scariest thing in my life. Actually I change that, meeting your dad was the scariest thing in my life," Kaldur turned his head slightly while chuckling as Calvin rolled his eyes. "When I kissed you that morning, I felt warm, young, I mean I was eighteen at the time, and happy, and when you didn't hit me, I wanted to scream on a rooftop that he actually loves me. That was my biggest fear was you not loving me. We stopped kissing and you, in full stoic, Batman like glare, look at me and say 'you are taking me out to dinner and we will do this correctly.'" The team laughed loudly, knowing all too well about Kaldur's own form of a Batman glare. "I just about died of laughter and I promised you all of the dinners you wanted. So I took you out to dinner and a movie. You just got back from a hard mission and Batman chewed your ass out of something, I can't remember, and you looked so tired. I wanted to call the date off but you, wanting to be brave, told me that all you wanted was cheap chinese food and crappy ass television and that's what I did. I ordered crappy chinese food and watched even crapper tv and you looked so happy. You were leaning on my chest, fumbling with these chopsticks until I gave you a fork, and you looked so content and younger. I wanted to make you feel like that for the rest of my life. Your happiness made me happy. If you asked me to destroy Pluto I probably would just to see you happy. For the longest time, I thought you didn't deserve me. You deserved better than me. I'm an ex druggie who barely finished high school. You are so beautiful and intelligent, you deserved a king not me. But whenever you smiled at me, or snuggled closer to me, or kissed me or made me feel love and happiness, I felt like I deserved you. I felt as if all of extra baggage I carried didn't matter. When I was pushed off the building, after being shot, you didn't hesitate to take care of me. You stayed at my bed side and cried over and over 'come back. Please come back to me.' I felt something, love even, those weeks from you. When I woke up, you cried in my shoulder and hugged me, refusing to let me go. And when you did, you chewed my ass out for nearly dying on your ass,"

"And you still did not listen," Kaldur said while he remember all of the other times he gave that same lecture.

"That point is, after that I always wanted to be with you. When I was having a bad

day I wanted you to cheer me up. When I was having a good day, I wanted you to share my happiness with me. I promise to share your joys and sorrows with you for the rest of my life. To take care of you when you are sick or need to be taken care of. I promise to be your best friend, your confidant, and the man of your dreams. I promise to support you and cherish you for the rest of my life. I promise to you my heart, Kaldur'ahm. I promise to be loyal, honest, and helpful to the best of my abilities. I promise to bring you joy and try my damn hardest to keep the sorrow and pain away. I promise to hold you when you need a hug, and kisses away your tears and pain. I promise to be yours forever and ever" Roy kissed his wet damp cheeks and hugged him tightly.

Kaldur cried softly into his shoulder and wiped the tears in his eyes, not wanting to mess up Roy's vest.

"I know it was hard babyfish, I'm sorry," Roy whispered softly while rubbing his back.

"I apologize my love, I did not mean to start crying," Kaldur whispered as he pulled away to clear his throat. "Roy, I simply have no idea where to begin with you. You took my broken heart and healed me from the inside out. My biggest fear was losing you because you made my life better. I, to this day, still share my joy and sorrow with you and I wish to continue that. You took all of my problem and made them vanish. You took care of me when no one did. You healed my wounds, you kissed them better on several occasions," a soft smirk graced Roy's lips with a soft chuckle. "You took me into your home and gave me the friend I never had. I never had a friend that supported me as fiercely as you do. I never had a friend open his home to me, no matter how early it may be in the morning or how late it may be in the night. No matter if I come to your doorstep without a scratch or a dislocated shoulder, you never denied me. You never turned me away because of my choices. When I was forced to come to terms wit my feeling for you, people in Atlantis hated me more. They threatened my family if they did not disown me. They threaten to disown King Arthur as their king if he did not banish me, they even went to the extent of threaten the surface world. Relationships like ours do not fare well in Atlantis. When I told you of my sexual orientation, I was terrified of losing you. You-you hugged me and told me that nothing changed. I was still your best friend and partner in crime, or heroism in our case, and nothing was ever going to change. I was so happy I wept in your arms. You made me feel so safe and at peace, i never wanted it to end. I wanted to stay in that embrace for the rest of my life. Being with you in that hospital room, validated how much I loved you. Not just as a friend or brother but as someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. So thank you Roy, for giving me memories I will have with me for the rest of my life. Thank you for showing me love I will never forget. Thank you for all the joy you brought into my life. Thank you for being the best friend I or anyone could ever ask for in a lifetime. I promise to spend the rest of my life sharing my joy and sorrow with you. To aid you when you need it and even when you do not ask for it. I promise it support you, no matter what you, as long as it is moving forward toward the future cause Neptune knows we are not going backwards," another so chuckle escaped his lips, "and I promise to love you until the end of time. Forever and ever," Kaldur smiled as more tears rolled down his cheeks as they embraced each other tightly, a soft aw echoing the room.

Roy clung to him tightly, giving his exposed neck small pecks while rubbing his back. They both were soon crying mess before they pulled away from each other. The wiped their eyes loving with small smiles on their face. This is magic that you get when you marry your best friend. The preacher, becoming misty eyes himself, cleared his throat.

"In all of my years of performing wedding, this is will be the one I will never forget. Now, where are the rings?" Wally's face flushed as he searched his pockets wildly.

"Oh please tell me you didn't," Roy growled softly while glaring Wally down, the joyful sadness instantly turning to anger. .

"I'm kidding dude. Really, I have them here," Wally chuckled as both fiance's sighed in relief, taking the rings.

"Thanks, Kid Dork.," Roy muttered while sending him a small smile.

"Now, place the rings on each other," Roy placed his ring necklace around Kaldur's neck while Kaldur put the ring on Roy's hand. "Do you, Kaldur'ahm, take as your law husband for as long as you live?"

Kaldur stared at Roy for a moment, panic running through Roy's mind slightly before saying, "With all of my heart and soul."

"And do you Roy Alexander Harper, take Kaldur'ahm as your lawful husband for as long as you live?"

"Hell yea," Kaldur laughed loudly at his response.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of the Happy Harbour, I now pronounce you-"

"Oh come here you," Roy interrupted, grabbing him by his hip to give him a deep passionate kisses, a Kaldur's soft chuckle being swallowed by the kiss.

"Husband and husband. I think they have the rest figured out," the preacher said as a small chuckle echos the room.

Roy and Kaldur pulled away, his cheeks slightly pink as a huge smile graces his lips. Roy took his hand into his and kisses his knuckles lightly. The piano started to play again as the newlyweds walked out of the ceremony hall. The guest go out into the lobby and talked to the newlyweds. Oliver said to go out back for his surprise while handing him an envelope. The husband walked out to get their surprise to see a black sports car with a bow on it. Roy opened the envelope quickly to see the car keys.

"Oh my goodness," Kaldur whispered in shock as he walked to the car.

"Leave it to Ollie," Roy chuckled softly, "come on baby. Let's go for a ride," they both got in the car excitedly while Roy got in the driver's set. "Have you ever ridden in a sports car?"

"No, I have not, why?"

"Hang on tight," Roy started the car and floored it down the empty road.

Kaldur was laughing at his new husband's antics while holding his free hand.

"My love slow down. You are going to cause an accident," Kaldur laughed loudly while lightly squeezing Roy's hand.

Roy chuckled softly while slowing down to satisfy his husband. He pulled up infront of the venue for the reception. He got out of the car first, and rushed around to open the door for his husband. Man did he love calling Kaldur _his_ husband. Kaldur got out of the car and kissed his cheek softly. He took his hand into his and they walked to the door. They came into the dining hall and were happily greeted by all of their guest. They spent a good majority of three hours mingling and dancing to the music. The happy couple made a speech, thanking everyone for their support and love. Both of their families have never seen Kaldur and Roy so happy since they got engaged. All night, they held hands and were linked by the arm, enjoying the night as if they were young teenagers again. The mother/son dance started and they quickly grabbed Shalina's and Dihan's hands and began the dance. To his surprise, Shalina was an amazing dancer, even causing her husband to laugh softly. Kaldur and Roy were able to trade their dance partners, surprisingly smoothly, causing a soft oh to echo through the hall. Shalina leaned into Roy's ear and whispers; "You make my son very happy. If you hurt my son, you will face hell on earth," still keeping a small smile on her face. Roy, caught off guard, was able to catch himself before stumbling onto the floor. He leaned close to her ear saying "if i hurt your son, I will kill myself before it even get to that point,". Believing in his word, she nodded approvingly while going back to focusing on her dancing. This time, Dihan and Shalina traded partners, moving the newlyweds into each other arms. The songs quickly changed to "All of Me" by Matt Hammitt causing a small smile to grace Kaldur's lips. This was the song that Roy played for him on their first date. He leaned his head on Roy's shoulder and swayed with the music. They laced their fingers while he softly sang into his ear. The motion of their swaying was similar to swimming in Atlantis. He felt so comfortable in his arms, as if he was as powerful as Superman himself. When the song slowly faded out, Roy kissed Kaldur's temple, rubbing his back gently. Kaldur leaned in to give him a soft kiss while wrapping his arms around his neck. The Team and league filed on the dance floor as the party, was just getting started. Kaldur noticed a figure outside of the balcony and dismissed himself to get fresh air. He moved to a corner where they were no windows and he wasn't surprised when he felt a presence behind him.

"Come to see me on my wedding day, David?" He asked rhetorically while keeping his eyes on the beach below him.

"Like I would miss my own _son_ wedding day," David, Black Manta, said while he approached the balcony next to him.

"Here for pleasure or business?"

"Bit of both. Now, I could attack the king and queen, I have a multitude of opportunities-"

"But you will not."

"I am cruel, but I am not cruel enough to ruin your wedding day."

"As if you approved of my love," Kaldur scoffed.

"I do not. I am surprised that the man you claim to be your father does."

"Unlike you, he sees me as his child. Who i chose to love does not and such not matter."

"If only Atlantis shared your theory."

"Was your purpose of coming here to taunt me."

"Partially."

"What was the second reason?"

"To prove that I am always watching."

"Of course you would you egotistical self absorbed," Kaldur began to list.

"And I am watching your dear beloved husband as well," David taunted while sending a knowing glare.

"Put your hands on him and I will kill you," his voice turned protective and filled with anger.

"Goodbye my son," David smirked before walking to the balcony rail.

He climbed on the rail and jumped over it. Kaldur didn't even give him a second glace. With a soft sigh, he remembered how important today was for him. His frustrated expression transformed into a smile of content. He started to turn around, to go back inside, when he felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around his trim waist along with a gust of warm breath hitting his neck.

"What is my handsome husband doing outside in the cold." Roy purred into his neck

"You know I am not bothered by the cold my darling."

"Babyfish, what are you doing out here? The receptions happening inside."

"I just wanted a minute to myself Roy," Kaldur was not going to bring up David's visit.

"Any regrets yet?" he chuckled.

"Never. Not when I am so happy to be called your husband."

"Come on baby. Let's eat and enjoy the rest of the reception. After this, we are heading back to our place, pick up our crap and lock up, then head down to the air strip."

"I love you, Roy," he whispered lovingly while turning around to hug him.

"Love you too guppy," Roy kissed him softly while rubbing his back.

When they pulled away, Kaldur chuckled at his pet name. Hand in hand, they walked back into the reception hall and were seated for their meal. The rest of the evening went off without a hitch; no villains, the world wasn't in peril. As they ate dinner, Wally and Conner stood in the middle of the dancefloor to make their best man speeches.

Originally, Garth was suppose to make a speech but he decided to not make an appearance at the wedding. Kaldur knew of his reason why he didn't come to the wedding, the main reason disappointed him. Garth never approved or even liked the relationship Kaldur and Roy had and never wanted him to go through with the wedding. Although it sadden him that his friend would not be in attendance but there was nothing he could do to change his mind. Tula did however agreed to come to the wedding, being a supportive friend, even though she did not and would never want understand their relationship.

When the night came to the end, the newlyweds got into the sports car and drove to their apartment after saying their goodbyes to their guest. They quickly ran inside to grab their bags and lock up their apartment. Tossing their bags in the small back seat, they drove off to Oliver Queen's private air strip. Hand in hand, one of the stewardess and the co-pilot helped them with their bags. The jet had several seats and one long couch. Roy sat on the couch first and made room for Kaldur to lay down next to him. Kaldur chuckled softly and laid down next to his husband. The co-pilot came to the back of plane to notify them that they were ready to leave and noticed they were asleep. Leaving them to sleep, the pilot took off to Monte Carlo.

Even in the mists of all of discrimination again love and race,their loved survived it all. Cause that's what true love is. Love has no age or gender or race or religion. Love is love. Kaldur and Roy did not allow anyone to change their thoughts on their love, for their lives is there. Just like your love is your love.


End file.
